


talking it through

by salazarsslytherin



Series: freddie-mercurial tumblr prompt fills [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazarsslytherin/pseuds/salazarsslytherin
Summary: "You have no idea how much I want you."





	talking it through

They’re in different countries, a fucking ocean between them, and Freddie can feel every drop of it. 

“Aren’t you finished with it yet, darling?” he groans, throwing himself back on the bed in the hotel and nearly yanking the telephone off the bedside table as he does so.

Brian’s laugh crackles over the connection from far away— _too_ far away.

“Not yet,” he says regretfully.“I think we’re nearly there, though.”

“Just throw any old thing together!” Freddie says impatiently.“It’s _us_ , it’ll sound miles better than anything anyone else could have done with a year’s worth of studio time anyway.”

Brian laughs again.“I’m nearly done,” he assures him again.“Couple more days, tops.”

Freddie pouts, though Brian’s not there to see it.“Don’t you even miss me at all?”

“You know I do,” Brian says, his voice instantly lower.“You have no idea how much I want you.”

“How much?” Freddie asks.He’s hopelessly obvious with his fishing but he doesn’t care; it’s been nearly an entire week and he feels like he’s going to die soon.

There’s a pause. “Are you alone?”

Freddie perks up at once.“Of course I am, darling,” he replies, eyeing the door a moment.He’s pretty sure he locked it. 

He can hear rustling on the other end of the phone, Brian getting up, his footsteps, a door closing. 

“Where are you?” Freddie can’t help but ask.

“Studio still,” Brian says.“Mike’s here somewhere.I’m in the bathroom now.What are you wearing?”

“Oh, how cliché,” Freddie mocks.

“Tell me.”

God, that voice _does_ things to Freddie.He lies back and makes himself comfortable.“A hideous t-shirt of yours, actually,” he confesses, glancing down at it.It’s got some graphic on the front that he doesn’t understand but it’s soft and reminds him of home when he tries to fall asleep alone in the stupidly large hotel bed.

“Is that it?”

“Mmm.”

“You can keep that on, then,” Brian tells him.“Pull it up, though.”

Freddie lets out a quick, steadying breath and does as he’s told.He’s hard already, just from that.It’s clearly been too long, Freddie’s cock is probably going to fall off if he doesn’t have sex soon.He says as much and Brian snorts.

“Touch yourself for me,” he says bluntly.“I wish I was there with you.”

“Get on a fucking plane, then,” Freddie says, fisting his cock and giving himself a couple of quick strokes.

“Soon,” Brian promises.“What are you doing?”

“What you told me,” Freddie says, closing his eyes so it’s easier to focus, easier to imagine that it’s Brian’s clever hand and not just his own. 

“I can’t hear you.”

“Hear _what_?I’m just jerking off,” Freddie retorts.

“I want to hear you,” Brian says meaningfully.“How much you’re enjoying it.”

“Oh, fuck,” Freddie says.

“That’s it, louder than that.”

“People will _hear_ me, Bri!”

“Good.”

Freddie’s a goner at that, he moans anyway and he doesn’t have a hand free to clap over his mouth.

He can hear Brian’s breathing speeding up on the other end of the line and prays to any fucking god out there that nobody’s outside to hear the little _show_ he’s putting on because as they get more into it, he can’t help himself and he’s sure half of Munich could hear if they cared to listen. 

Any louder and Brian would probably have been able to hear him in London.


End file.
